Hot For Teacher!
by AnimeRockerFangirl
Summary: Ino's starting her last year of high school and slowly developes a thing for the sexy new English teacher. We'll see how this developes over time!


**Hot For Teacher!**

Chapter 1:

Sigh, another year, another 240 days of school. 240 days of studying and class work. 240 days of impatient teachers and students whose immaturity doesn't seem to be ravished by time in the slightest. 240 days of-

"Ouch!"

"Good, you're awake."

"Dad, what was that for?!"

"To wake you up! Now hurry up, Ino, and get ready for school, your mother made your breakfast already," her father walked back down the hall to the dining room.

"240 days of harsh wake-up calls…" the blonde picked up the thick novel her father had thrown at her head; it was one of those boring biographies. She put it on her nightstand and got out of bed, walking towards the bathroom to go take a shower.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ino left the house dressed in dark blue boot cut jeans, black, white and blue layered converse and a black t-shirt with white letters that read "I Used To Be Intelligent But Education Ruined Me." She decided to save the bento her mother had made her until after school and drop by a pastry shop on the way to school.

After a five minute walk she reached the train station and boarded her ten minute ride to school; she was lucky she lived so close by. She sat down and took off her bag, resting it next to here. It was around 6:15 in the morning; Ino always left home early so she didn't have to suffer through rush hour. Even though she'd get to school an hour before class started it was worth not having to squeeze between several people she didn't know.

She was, more or less, happy to be back at school. She attended one, of incredibly few, schools in Tokyo that didn't have a uniform. Not to mention she really missed her friends. Eventually the short trip ended and she exited the train and started the ten minute walk to her school, on the way stopping at the shop she frequented for a few sweet buns.

By the time she got to her school the sun was close to being fully over the horizon line. The gate was open and she went to her building. She travelled three floors up and sat at the door to her locked classroom underneath the sign stating 3-C. She pulled a bright blue iPod out of her pocket and put the white headphones in her ears, immediately turning it on and playing Selenite by Rurutia. She rested her head against the wall. _Ah, the calm before the storm…_

"Ino!" the blonde heard a high pitched squeal through her headphones. She opened her eyes to find Ten-Ten, in skinny jeans and a dark purple, Chinese style shirt, standing over her. "Oh my God, it's been forever!" the brunette crouched down and hugged her friend.

"Umm, it's only been about a week, remember? We ran into each other at 7-11, Ten-ten." Ino had gone to pay the bills for their house as a favor for her father, who'd been too sick to go out. Ten-ten had stopped for a drink.

"Oh yea, well, I'm still happy to see you!" the girl sat, cross-legged, in front of Ino. "So, what's up? Ready to start your senior year?"

"Well, yea. I'm pretty ready to finish school, now that I think of it," the blonde answered, turning the volume down some while Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru played in her ears. "What about you?"

"Hell yea! I can't wait to leave here and start college! A Philosophy major sounds so good right now! Nihon University, here I come!" the girl exhaled, day dreaming of college life; Ino chuckled at her friend. "So, Ino, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head a bit to the side.

"After high school, I mean. What are you going to do with your life?"

"Oh." Ino rested her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, "I never really thought about it…" After a few moments she simply stated "I don't really know."

"Seriously?" Ten-ten asked, dropping her jaw for emphasis. "We've got one year left, you need to find out!"

Ino shrugged, she'd never really thought about her future that much… Well, past what she was going to do later on in the day.

After a few minutes of Ino's silence Ten-ten grew bored and quietly walked off, leaving the blonde alone with her MP3 player. The first day of school hadn't even started yet and she wanted to go home, she'd rather be lying in her soft bed, drifting to sleep…

It was another half hour before the principal, Mrs. Tsunade, came and unlocked the doors herself. When she came to Ino's new home room she found the girl sitting on the floor still listening to music.

"Well, aren't we here early, huh Ino?" said blonde looked up and gave her principal a tired smile.

"Good morning, how was your summer?"

"Quiet, considering I didn't have to deal with any of your little practical jokes," the woman chuckled a bit and unlocked the door. The younger blonde had been in her office about seven times a month due to being seen with her friends, Naruto and Kiba, in the wrong place at the wrong time. The teen, somehow, always used to get out of detention, though. Ino stood up and walked inside the class, picking the seat in the back by the window.

"Don't do anything stupid this year!" Mrs. Tsunade waved good bye to Ino.

"That's no fun; the trick is to never get caught!" Ino yelled back, playfully.

The blonde laid her head down on the desk but was only able to rest for a few minutes. Soon the class slowly began filling up, but the girl kept her head down until she felt two fingers jut into her sides, causing her to jump up and squeal a bit. When she looked at the face of her attacker he had smiling blue eyes and whisker-like markings on his cheeks.

"Naruto! Why do you have to do that while I is… sleepy," Ino half feel back onto her chair and laid her head on the desk, almost immediately falling asleep.

"Wow, what'd you do, dude?" Kiba walked up next to Naruto, resting an elbow on his blonde friend's shoulder.

"Good question. Maybe she went to bed late last night?"

"I dunno, but we should probably leave her-"

"Is that Ino?!" they heard a yell. A pink haired girl in a red halter top and tight, light blue skinny jeans ran inside the classroom.

"Ino, get up!"

"Shut the fuck up, will you ya bimbo?"

"You shut up, Kiba!" the girl stood right in front of her, still sleeping, friend's desk. "Hey, wake up! I'm here!"

"And your point is?"

"Shut UP, Kiba!"

"Mm, why all the noise?" Ino asked. Her head was up now and she was rubbing her eyes like a small child after a long nap.

"Hey! Glad you're up! How was your summer?"

"It was long and… Wait, what? Oh, it was good!" she gave her friends a sheepish smile, not completely awake yet. She put her head back on her desk.

"Aww, it's so rare to see her sleepy, she's adorable," Hinata commented, now standing beside Sakura.

"Hey, Hinata! How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Sakura, and you?"

"Happy to be back in school!"

"Hey, Hina, how are you?" Naruto asked the pale girl, walking over to her and giving her a hug. She blushed a bit, but hugged back.

"I'm great, happy to see you're still alive," she said, giggling a bit.

"Come on, I'm not that bad!" he let her go but still kept his right arm around her shoulders. Kiba looked at the two and chuckled.

"So, you guys are finally dating, huh?"

"What?" the two teens said in unison. They looked at each other and Hinata began violently shaking her head and Naruto chuckled nervously.

"No! We're not, really…"

"Come on, Hina, tell us the truth!" Sakura said, poking the girl in the stomach.

"Tell the truth about what, now?" Ten-ten asked, walking in on the conversation.

"Hinata and Naruto are dating!"

"But we're not…"

"Seriously, we aren't," Naruto finally cut in. "Can't a guy and a girl ever JUST be close friends?"

"Friends with benefits?" Kiba added, raising his eyebrows in a sly gesture.

"No! That would feel…" the two looked at each other until Naruto finally came up with the right words, "just WRONG."

"So am **I** the only one with a boyfriend here?" Ten-ten asked, playing with the sleeping blonde's long, splayed out hair. The girl smirked.

"Since when do YOU have a boyfriend?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms.

"Since two weeks ago when Neji Hyuuga asked me out!" Sakura gasped.

"Neji Hyuuga, the genius kid? Are you SERIOUS?!"

"Yea!"

"Great job, Ten-ten! His pretty hot in his own 'I'm a girly-man prodigy and automatically better then all of you' kind of way."

"You're… the girl… my cousin… has been seeing?" Hinata asked, unconsciously holding on to the wrist of the arm draped over her shoulders.

"Wait… You're related to Neji?" Ten-ten asked.

"You mean you haven't noticed how much they look alike?" Kiba asked, rolling their eyes.

"Well, they don't like alike to me!"

"Yea, white eyes and violet colored hair are common traits amongst the Japanese people. Are you freaking serious? You're dating a guy and you have no idea who his family is? They have the same LAST NAME for Christ's Sake, their fathers are TWINS." Kiba mocked her.

"Are you serious?! I never noticed their last name. And their fathers are actually twins?! Then shouldn't they look more alike?" the other brunette asked.

"And the ignorance continues," he replied.

"You little-!"

"Before we continue talking about how stupid Ten-ten is, guess what I heard?" the pink-haired girl interrupted. When the group turned their eyes towards her she continued. "Some girls on the second floor told me that they have the new English teacher for homeroom."

"Okay, a new teacher. What's so interesting about that?" Naruto asked, arm still, for some reason, draped around Hinata.

"He's hot!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? What about a hot teacher?"

"Oh, THAT'S what wakes you up, Ino?"

Said blonde girl was now resting her chin on her fists, lazily eyeing her friends. She nodded her head a bit, which was more of a signal to go on.

"Well, I haven't actually seen him, but they said he's this sexy as hell red head."

"Are teachers even ALOUD to be sexy?" Kiba asked, leaning in a bit.

"What does it matter to you? He's a MALE teacher," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Psh, I'm bi! Didn't you ever wonder what happened when you tried to get that raven-head kid?"

"Do you mean Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura near yelled. Kiba smirked.

"You son of a-!"

"Hey, I get to cuss him off first!" Ten-ten yelled.

"Like hell!"

"Both of you shut up, all right? It's time to start class." The group of teens looked around to find the class settling into their seats. Leaning on the door frame was a man with spiky, white hair, a white dress shirt and navy blue slacks. "Sit down." The teenagers followed his command as he sauntered to the front desk and leaned back on it.

"Now, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I'll be your homeroom and Math teacher. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that you've finally made it to your senior year of high school and are therefore that much closer to being done with all of this. Bad news is you have to get past me first. Now, let's see how that goes this year, shall we?"

_**TBC**_

**Author's Notes:**** Hola Everybody! This is a bit of an old story, unfinished obviously. I've got five chapters right now, as I edit them I'll post them. This, like all my other stories, was a collaboration (thus the couple, not my idea) that broke down over the summer, more or less... However, it's burned out early enough for me to make it my own, so I'll see how that goes. I'll see if I can keep it rather Vanilla, considering my twisted imagination. UNLESS you guys are fine with the twistedness? Review and comment and thanks for reading, Loves!**


End file.
